The present invention relates to a household security device. More particularly, the invention relates to a household security device for a door movably mounted in a door jamb, the door having a slot formed therethrough, an inside surface and an outside surface.
Household security devices of the type described herein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,033,104; 2,070,320; 2,264,104; 2,595,769; 2,668,319; 2,722,819; 2,817,554; 3,154,761; 3,184,937; 3,444,711; 3,595,042; 3,618,517; 3,619,060; 3,633,167; 3,812,460; 3,818,443; 3,819,911; 3,834,197; 3,858,180 and 3,919,869.
Objects of the invention are to provide a household security device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience on doors of any type, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to secure an identification paper, card, or the like, until the person inside an area enclosed by the door releases the identification paper and such identification paper is also released by a person outside the bolted door who has presented same in an effort to gain admittance, thereby insuring that a departing visitor cannot regain possession of the identification until he is outside the locked door, and with the active cooperation of the person inside the enclosed area.